1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an electroplating apparatus and method. More particularly, it relates to a electroplating apparatus having a casing through which plating fluid flows and to a method of electroplating using such apparatus.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The casing of the apparatus of this type includes a lower member for carrying a member to be plated, and an upper member detachably connected to the lower member. In the conventional casing, an inlet port for receiving plating fluid is provided in the upper member and includes an outlet port for discharging plating fluid therethrough. Upon mounting or removing of the member to be plated, the upper member is moved in the vertical direction. Thus, any pipe to be connected to the inlet port must of necessity be flexible. However, such piping construction is poor in quality of material and a connecting mechanism between the pipe and the inlet port is required. Therefore, the conventional plating apparatus has the drawback that a possibility of leakage exists.